


The Five Times Rory Gilmore Said: No

by Meadowlark27



Category: Gilmore Girls, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life - Fandom
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Post-Canon, because I'm a sucker for tropes, spoilers for the new season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadowlark27/pseuds/Meadowlark27
Summary: “Mom?”“Yeah?”A brittle breath edges through Rory’s teeth.“I’m scared,” she says.“I know, kid. But you’ve got me on your side. And I know a thing or two about babies—I can bless you with my wisdom. You can even borrow my flip-flops for when your ankles swell up to the size of grapefruits.”Rory’s eyes are stinging, dampness clinging to her lashes. She clears her throat. “I have my own flip-flops, you know.”“Yeah, but yours don’t have rhinestones on them.” Rory feels Lorelai pull away, but her mother’s hands just move to her shoulders, holding her at arm’s length. “Let me help. I tried doing this whole incubating-and-raising-a-kid thing completely on my own, and while I’m eternally grateful that it made you completely and utterly dependent on your dear mother, I—look, Rory, this is tough to do by yourself.”“I know.”Lorelai’s lips press into a thin smile, but then her shoulders widen and tighten. “Unless—if you want him involved, too—”“No,” Rory spits out, the word carving a bitter taste into the backs of her teeth. Then, softer this time: “No.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm sure you're all here for the same reason that I'm here: That ending to "Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life" was absolutely NUTS. But I loved it for a variety of reasons, and if you want to chat about that, hit me up.
> 
> Anyhow, I wrote a story to get out all my angst about Rory not ending up with Jess (because I've shipped Rory and Jess since I was 10 years old. I'm 21 now. Over half of my life, I've been a Jess/Rory shipper. This is crazy, folks.) and it kinda ended up okay. It was meant, in the beginning, just for me. But I know there's not a ton of post-canon stories out there right now, and if any of you need your Rory/Jess fix because y'all didn't get it in the show, I have this hot mess that I scrapped together somewhere in my car ride from Arkansas to KC today. So, buckle up, friends. Have a fun and safe ride.

* * *

**1.**

 

_Mom, I’m pregnant._

 

Rory watches Lorelai. Studies the glassy silence in her eyes, the slack downturning of the corners of her mouth. The creases that darken the space between her eyebrows.

 

Then, the first movement: Lorelai smacks her hand over her chest. Then she pitches forward, all that held-in breath spilling out.

 

“God, where is Norman Mailer when you need him?”

 

Rory frowns. “Norman Mailer?”

 

Lorelai squeezes her eyes shut. “Doesn’t matter.” She palms her forehead. “Oh. _Wow_ , kid. Okay. You’re—you’re pregnant. It’s my wedding day, and you’re pregnant.”

 

“You’re mad.”

 

“I’m not mad,” she says, though it sounds more like a wheeze. “I’m—I’m processing. You—wait. Is this your way of getting back at me for leaving you in that bucket? This is an Emily Gilmore caliber grudge you’re holding here, you know. I’ll get you a plaque as soon as the shock wears off and I can move my feet.”

 

“Mom, I’m sorry,” Rory says, her throat feeling thick and hot like she’s swallowed tar.

 

Lorelai’s mouth closes, and something in her expression warms. She leans forward, bracketing Rory with thawing arms. “Sweetie, I don’t want you to be sorry for this.” She runs her fingers through her daughter’s hair. “Unless I’m not the first person you told. I swear to god, if Miss Patty is about to run through the square with Taylor’s megaphone—”

 

“She’s not. You’re the first.” Rory’s voice is muffled by her mom’s shoulder, and her heart thumps wildly in her ribs—with relief, with doubt, with the draining surfeit of her overstrained brain. She’s known about the kid for a week, and the only thing that has been giving her more anxiety than the concept of childbirth is the idea of telling her mother, the woman who was on the doorstep of an aneurism when Rory accidentally fell asleep with Dean, because what would _this_ do to her? Granted, Rory is sixteen years older now—she’s known that this would make things different. Or, she’s hoped. And now, with Lorelai’s fingers at the base of her skull, her other palm rubbing soft circles over Rory’s shoulders…. She knows the worst is over.

 

Still… “Mom?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

A brittle breath edges through Rory’s teeth.

 

“I’m scared,” she says.

 

“I know, kid.” Lorelai rubs Rory’s back. “But you’ve got me on your side. And _I_ know a thing or two about babies. I mean, not to toot my own horn, but my kid went to _Yale_ , so clearly, I’m a few steps up from Emma Bovary. I can bless you with my wisdom. You can even borrow my flip flops for when your ankles swell up to the size of grapefruits.”

 

Rory’s eyes are stinging, dampness clinging to her lashes. She sniffles. “I have my own flip flops, you know.”

 

“Yeah, but yours don’t have rhinestones on them.” Rory feels Lorelai pull away, but her mother’s hands just move to her shoulders, holding her at arm’s length. “Let me help. I tried doing this whole incubating-and-raising-a-kid thing completely on my own, and while I’m eternally grateful that it made you completely and utterly dependent on your dear mother, I—look, Rory, this is tough to do by yourself.”

 

“I know.”

 

Lorelai’s lips press into a thin smile, but then her shoulders widen and tighten. “Unless—if you want him involved, too—”

 

“ _No_ ,” Rory spits out, the word carving a bitter taste into the backs of her teeth. Then, softer this time: “No.”

 

She knows that one day, Lorelai will want more of an explanation—she’ll want to know that Rory isn’t involving Logan not because Logan is a bad guy or destined to be a bad father, but because he has his own roadmap carefully cobbled and cemented, like Christopher, and with what Christopher said to her, about her mother’s force-of-nature determination carrying all the weight, and his carrying none…. Well, Rory is her mother, and Logan is Christopher, and it just doesn’t make sense dragging him into this hurricane, especially since they already said their goodbyes—but for now, all that will just have to wait. This is Lorelai’s wedding day. And they all have plenty of time left.

 

* * *

 

**2.**

 

Rory waits to tell the others. Lorelai and Luke are plenty for now—especially with Luke’s insistence on grilling up whatever might ease the morning sickness.

 

The next person to know is Emily. It’s three months in, and even though Lorelai suggests hiding the kid from her forever ( _“We can just pretend all those burgers finally caught up to you!”_ ), Rory knows the longer they wait, the more likely it’ll be that Emily spears one of them with an antique whale harpoon.

 

When they tell her, Emily sits there for a long while, brushing the side of her index finger over her lips, over and over and over.

 

And then, after an indefinite stretch of silence sharper than a harpoon: “Okay. If it’s a boy, consider naming him Richard.”

 

And that is all.

 

When the three of them come back from Nantucket, Rory heads to Lane’s while Luke and Lorelai head to the diner.

 

“I’d offer you something to drink,” Lane says, inviting her inside, “but all we have is an extra case of salad water that Mama Kim brought over yesterday.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Rory says as she settles on the couch. “I can’t say for long. I just have something to tell you.”

 

Lane perches on the cushion next to her, folding her legs under her body. “What? You’re not leaving Stars Hollow, are you?”

 

“No. Definitely not now.” Rory grabs her elbows. “Lane, I’m pregnant.”

 

“Pregnant?”

 

“Yes. Pregnant.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I know, getting knocked up when I’m thirty-two and single isn’t exactly rock ‘n’ roll—”

 

“No, Rory, you’re rock ‘n’ roll, so by default, this is pretty ro—I just don’t get it. Is there someone new?”

 

“Someone old.” She digs the nail of her thumb into her elbow. “Logan. But I haven’t told him yet. I’m thinking of holding off a while—you know, keep him as removed from this as possible without being a total jerk about it.”

 

“ _He’s_ the jerk.”

 

“He’s not a jerk, Lane—”

 

“Just let me hate him, okay?” She grins. “And let me ask Mama Kim to send the devil after him in his sleep?”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t do that. We should reserve Mama Kim’s wrath for people like Stalin or Bowie haters.”

 

“Fair.”

 

After leaving, Rory calls Paris on her walk home. It’s January, and the cold concrete prickles her toes through her boot soles. Paris doesn't pick up, so she tucks her phone into her pocket and tightens her coat.

 

A fresh layer of snowfall glazes the lawn, and she notices a single stripe of footprints leading from the sidewalk up to the porch. Rory frowns when she realizes there aren’t any footprints coming back. Gingerly, she pads through the snow, up the steps, and finds the front door unlocked.

 

Her pulse flutters like moth wings at her wrists, throat, chest. She steps inside. The house is dark, except a thin haze of yellow light creeping from the kitchen. She hears metal utensils rattling against each other.

 

“Hello?” Rory calls out.

 

Quiet footsteps supplant the metal clanging. Instinctively, Rory folds her arms over her stomach, feet cemented to the floor.

 

And then, in the archway, a dark figure appears.

 

“ _Jess_ ,” Rory gasps when she sees him, her hand flying out to the wall to support herself. “You scared me!”

 

“Who were you expecting? Bigfoot? Hannibal Lecter?”

 

“No one,” Rory says, and then she notices the grease-smattered fabric wrapped around Jess’s waist. “What’s up with the apron, Gordon Ramsay?”

 

“Luke wanted help at the diner while you were in Nantucket, and because I didn’t want to see a grown man cry—”

 

“—or because you have an actual sense of decency—”

 

“—I thought I’d offer my services. Anyway, I’m breaking and entering because Luke’s beloved ladle went missing, and he just told me to come and look for it here.”

 

Rory nods, slips past him and into the kitchen, and heads for the Pop-Tarts.

 

“So, how’s the book coming?” Jess asks, and even though she’s not looking at him over her shoulder, she can tell, just by the low, gentle grit in his voice, that he’s leaning against the arch, probably crossing his arms in faux-dispassion, because some things never change.

 

“It’s not,” she says. “I sent out the query letter and haven’t gotten any response yet.”

 

“Still early.” His voice is somehow soft behind the stony wall of Jessian nonchalance. “And how was Nantucket?”

 

“Windy.” Rory plucks a box of strawberry Pop-Tarts from the cabinet. When she pivots toward the table, she finds Jess exactly as she’d anticipated—arms folded, shoulder propped against the entryway, eyebrow cocked as he looks her down with semi-amusement.

 

She sits at the table and motions for him to join, and as he slips into the chair across from her, he asks, “Why were you there?”

 

She takes a bite of her pastry. “To see Emily,” she says.

 

“I don’t buy it. Luke and Lorelai were just in Nantucket for Christmas, and Luke would rather burn all his flannel than voluntarily see your grandmother twice in a month.”

 

“I’d forgotten how observant you can be. Color me surprised, Sherlock.”

 

He leans across the table, thumb going to her cheek. She almost flinches until she realizes he’s just wiping a crumb from the corner of her mouth.

 

“So, are you going to let me know what’s going on? Or is this classified?” His eyes, brown and semi-amused and soft and grating all at the same time, burrow into hers. Her skin feels like it’s been stretched over a tin roof in summer, and she takes one, two, three deep breaths.

 

“We had something to tell her, Jess.”

 

“Ah.” He reels in the box of Pop-Tarts, picking through the silver foil. “The family’s growing, isn’t it?”

 

The splinter of pastry icing in Rory’s mouth flies into her throat, and she starts hacking. “How’d you know?” she huffs between strangled coughs.

 

“Luke told me your mom was looking into surrogates a while back. I just figured, you know, considering what everyone says about marriage and babies—”

 

“Wait, what?”

 

“You need me to spell that out for you? I assumed Mommy would’ve given you ‘the talk’ by now—”

 

“No—Jess, you think they’re having a kid?”

 

“Personally, I think it’d be a little confusing for the other preschool parents who are _our_ age, so maybe we could suggest Luke and Lorelai get used to being called ‘Gramps’ and ‘Nana,’ but if this is what they want to do—”

 

“They’re not having a kid,” Rory says, diction sharp with finality.

 

Jess’s lips suspend mid-word, the wayward glint in his eyes dimming until it blends with the flat brown. “But you said—”

 

“I know.”

 

“And they’re not—”

 

“They’re not.”

 

The box in his hands drops to the table as he stares at her, really _stares_ at her, like a tourist straining to decipher a line of Egyptian hieroglyphics, or a fawn watching a human who could either be a predator or a caretaker.

 

And then his eyes widen, and his shoulders lurch forward, as if he’s just been belted by a Megabus.

 

All he says: “ _Oh_.”

 

Rory flattens down the hair on her forehead, tucks it behind her ears, and waits. She doesn’t know why her lungs also feel like roadkill. But what she _does_ know is that she doesn’t like seeing him like this.

 

“Still only the first trimester,” she says, hoping that her honesty will recover him.

 

“Oh.”

 

“So… I’m going to be around Stars Hollow for a while. Possibly forever.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“It’ll make for a great plot twist in my book, don’t you think?”

 

The corners of Jess’s mouth screw downward. “Please tell me that’s not what you were thinking when—”

 

“God. Definitely not. This… wasn’t… _planned._ ”

 

He props his elbows on the table, knitting his fingers together and tucking his forehead against the sides. The two of them sit there, possibly for a minute or possibly for an hour, as Rory waits for Jess’s silence to attenuate into a liberating end.

 

And then, finally, _finally_ , Jess glances up from his hands, and the yellow light bleeding from the stovetop refracts off his face in a funny way, because Rory thinks his eyes almost look… _puffy_.

 

“Rory,” he begins in a voice she’s only heard twice from him before.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you happy?”

 

She blinks. “Happy?”

 

“It’s an adjective. English origins. Generally means cheerful, content—”

 

“Jess.” Looking down, she skims her fingertips along the slight swell of her stomach. “I don’t know yet. I’m still processing.”

 

He looks at her. He keeps looking at her. He looks at her until the world’s come to an end, and then he looks at her for another minute. Only after all this does he nod, scoot his chair back, stand, and return to the utensil drawer.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Finding that beloved ladle. The customers could be rioting by now. Wouldn’t want them to rip down the curtains Luke’s had up since the Revolutionary War.”

 

“Jess—”

 

Air hisses through his teeth as he releases a titanic exhale, and then he turns, wiping the bottom of his nose with his hand. “Is he gonna help?”

 

“Who?”

 

“You know who, Miss Ivy League.”

 

Rory pushes her chair out from the table, and she stands, crossing her arms resolutely.

 

“No,” she says. “I won't let him.”

 

* * *

 

**3.**

 

As soon as everyone else (short of the town loner up in the hills) knows, thanks to Miss Patty’s unwavering devotion to town gossip, and Rory has a crib set up in her room, _and_ the baby shower planning is underway, she decides it’s time for Logan to know.

 

They meet in Maine, in Mitcham’s house, and Rory doesn’t try to hide her six-months-swollen stomach when she meets him on the porch. She watches him, waits for him to understand—and it doesn’t take long.

 

“Shit,” he says.

 

“I didn’t tell you earlier,” she starts, “because I didn’t want you to feel obligated to be tethered to me at the hip.”

 

He takes two steps in, and she takes two steps back.

 

“Obligated? Rory, you’re _pregnant_!”

 

“And you’re married!”

 

He pinches the bridge of his nose, cheeks and forehead washing a silver-white. “I need to sit down.”

 

Once they’re inside, Logan flops onto the loveseat as Rory scopes out the kitchen for something to drink. She reemerges with water for both of them, and when she hands him his bottle, he rolls it against his forehead and says, “I’ll leave her.”

 

“You can’t do that. You’re a Huntzberger.”

 

“And you’re pregnant.”

 

“You know, the more you say it, the less true it gets.”

 

The corner of his mouth twitches briefly, struggling to break free of the situation’s gravity. “I could fake my own death. You, too. We’ll move to Norway, live in an igloo, eat pancakes for the rest of our lives—”

 

“Neither of us wants that.”

 

“I want to do the right thing.”

 

“And the right thing,” Rory says, sitting on the floor beside him, “definitely is to commit fraud, destroy our families, and die from frostbite.” She cups his shoulder with her hand, startled by how unfamiliar touching him feels. “I think the right thing to do—or, at least, what’s closest to the right thing—is to move on. I’m okay in Stars Hollow, Logan. I have Mom, and I have Luke, and Jess, and Lane, and Sookie and Jackson, and even Paris, crazy as she is…. The baby will be okay. _I’ll_ be okay.”

 

At some point in her spiel, Logan removed the water bottle from his eyes, brows knitting together as he watched her speak. And now with silence slicing open the space between them, Rory sees no confusion, no anger in his expression, but something akin to the sad acquiescence Rory had seen a myriad of times in her father looking at her mother—understanding that there are two choices: _to move or to be moved_ —and through her washes the warmth of pride and relief.

 

But first, Logan lists forward and asks, “Is there anything I can do to change your mind, Ace?”

 

She focuses on the tiny flecks of gold in his eyes and remembers having loved them, and remembers having loved the slight rasp in his voice, and the powder-sweet smell of his breath. She remembers having loved all this, and knows that in some way, she still does, and always will. But she is grateful that these parts of him—and him as a whole—no longer wring out her heart like wet terrycloth. Their only proof is in the tiny ping they make her feel.

 

And so she says, with a tiny tilt of a smile: “No.”

 

* * *

 

**4.**

 

When Jess rips through the front door, he finds Rory on the sofa, grapefruit ankles propped on either end of the coffee table with mountains of papers scattered over, between, and under the surrounding cushions.

 

“Who attacked you?” Jess asks at the sight of the mess, dropping the brown _Luke’s_ bag on top of the manuscript stack to Rory’s left. She looks at him like he’s made of gold.

 

“Oh god, please tell me you’ve got the entire nation’s supply of pickles in this bag.”

 

“And a pepper sandwich.” Jess scopes out the surrounding surfaces, all of which are blanketed in paper. “Now, my original question: Who attacked you?”

 

“Penguin Books!” Rory says with her mouth around a pickle. She watches the shift in Jess’s expression, waiting to see the instant realization lodge and shatter in his expression.

 

And after several moments of stitched-together eyebrows and a curled lip, suddenly, it _snaps_ , and he laugh-coughs, running his hands through his hair.

 

“Oh my god! They finally got back to you?”

 

“They loved the proposal _and_ the first three chapters, and now they want to take a look at the rest! I have most of it finished, but I was waiting for this little sucker to wriggle out before I wrapped everything up—now, I don’t know if I can be that patient.” She slips the pickle out of her mouth, holding it in the air. “This pickle is a religious experience.”

 

“I’d hug you,” Jess says, “but I’m scared I’d pop you.”

 

“Go for it. Help a girl out. I could handle this baby showing up a week early.” She reaches for him, and when he winds his arms around her, the excitement snapping through each of her synapses suddenly goes quiet. It’s as if, for just a moment, the air becomes entirely still, and nothing, not even time, is urging her to move a muscle.

 

“Congrats, Big Mama,” Jess murmurs, and his voice tangles in her hair, breath curling around her ear. Her spine feathers with frost. Even though Jess has been by almost every week, bringing her books or heating pads for her back or food from Luke’s, it feels like she hasn’t been this close to him since a past life. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t changed shampoos in fifteen years, or his clothes still smell like book leather, but suddenly she’s seventeen again, and they’re ambling through the town square, arm in arm, his mouth leaving wet patches of heat on her neck, and—

 

“ _Jess_!”

 

He jolts backward, leaves of paper flying around him like unsettled dust. “You okay?”

 

“I—I think my water just broke,” she chokes.

 

* * *

 

**5.**

 

“She’s beautiful,” Lorelai says, pinching the trim of the baby’s little pink hat. “I mean, not like you. You were beauty-pageant ready straight out of the oven. I’ll give little Lorelai here about a week to grow into that role.”

 

“You don’t think it’s weird that I named her after us?” Rory asks, her thumb stroking the petal-soft skin of the baby’s arm.

 

“Of course not. Brown hair, blue eyes, and vanity run strong in this family.”

 

Rory watches her daughter as her peach-pink lips blow a bubble, opening and closing. “Look, Mom. She’s already trying to talk. She really is a Gilmore.”

 

Lorelai kisses her daughter’s head, then her granddaughter’s head. “Hey, I’m going to give you two some alone time. Also, I need to get Luke. Now that the scary birthing part is over, I’m hoping he’ll stop being too scared to come near you.”

 

When Lorelai leaves, Emily takes her place, and then Paris and Lane, and then Sookie, and _then_ Lorelai manages to track down Luke and drag him in there, too. “Let me replace the menus,” he begs Rory. “With a picture of her. Not that I’m not proud of your _New Yorker_ story—I’m still so proud. Such a good story, Rory.”

 

“This is a little better,” she laughs, nuzzling her nose against the baby’s cap. She smells like warmth and rain and love and home, all wrapped up with a bow.

 

After everyone leaves, Rory calls Logan. “Please, come meet your daughter soon,” she says.

 

He promises to be there in the morning. Even though it’s only for a day.

 

Immediately after the line goes dead, there’s a knock on the door. Rory covers the baby’s seashell ears to let her sleep and invites the visitor inside.

 

The door peels open. In walks Jess, one wrinkly mylar balloon drifting up from his fist.

 

“I know you must be starving, since you didn’t even get to finish your pickle. But they wouldn’t let me bring in a burger,” he admits. “So I got a really, really sad balloon.”

 

“You got me here,” Rory says. “To the hospital, I mean. How many balloons do I owe _you_ for driving me?”

 

“None, as long as you promise to not make me drive around any laboring women again in the near future.”

 

“Well, you hugged me. You knew the popping risks, and you proceeded anyway.”

 

Jess smirks, rubbing his mouth before he steps forward. Rory watches him tie the balloon string to the end of her bed before his eyes drift to the bale of fabric tucked against her chest. Then, he goes still, jaw bubbling under the strain.

 

“Can I—?”

 

She doesn’t make him finish his question. Instead, she shifts the weight of her daughter in her arms, angling her shoulders in an offering for Jess to inch closer. He takes the bait.

 

“At least she doesn’t look like Smeagol,” Jess murmurs from Rory’s side.

 

“I’d still love her anyway.”

 

A hybrid of a snort and a scoff bursts behind Jess’s teeth, and he ruffles Rory’s sweat-darkened hair. “You did good, Gilmore.”

 

As she gazes down at her daughter, fingernail-sized tongue prodding open slick lips, face tilting into her mother’s chest for warmth and safety and everything Rory has promised herself she’ll provide for the newest Lorelai, Rory can’t help but think it, too: She did good.

 

Her shoulder hums under new, gentle pressure, and she looks to see Jess rubbing her arm, eyes flitting between the two youngest Gilmore girls. And now Rory’s heart wrings, tighter and tighter. Because while Logan looked at her like Christopher looked at Lorelai, there’s something in the little green-brown veins charting Jess’s irises that’s new. Only it’s not new to her. She’s been seeing it her whole life, in the diner that smells like fry grease and black coffee, in the man with the flannel and the blue baseball cap who has always looked at her mom, day in and day out, with an expression of understanding that there is one choice, only one choice: _Wait for her_. In that soft, enduring acceptance, there is something so familiar that it makes Rory’s throat thicken, makes her want to cry and laugh and throw her stress-tap-dancing shoes in the garbage forever, because everything will be okay. Her mom had her and then, eventually, found Luke. And Rory has found this. It’s all come full circle.

 

And so when Jess asks her, “Is this everything you hoped it’d be?”

 

She tells him sincerely: “No. It’s so, _so_ much more.”


End file.
